My Brown Eyed Boy
by kittykittens124
Summary: Cat leaves Hollywood arts and moves to Seattle. She's alone and needs someone to hold her and tell her its going to be Okay. That someone is her brown eyed boy. Told in Cat's POV. Rated T just in case
1. The news of the move

_**Dislclamer: I do not own Icarly or victorious**_

_Sunday Evening valentine residence 7:30PM_

I cant believe it! no!.No!.NO!. ''I'm not going'' I screech ''I'm not. going. with you!'' I tug as hard as I can on a large cardboard box resting in my dads arms. "Now Catarina-dear-you have to- please cat! let go- you mother and I- have- have already agreed on it- we're moving out of this house- because- because of the bad memories we've had in it and we need- we need-CAT!'' my dad explains in between tugs.

I drop the box. I watch the box fall, spilling all my precious items. I watch my dad's face soften as I fall to my knee's. I watch. My dad scoops up the content of the box and neatly packs it away.'' I'm sorry cat, but its for the best'' He smiles weakly before turning on his heel to leave the room.

I sit. I sit there on the floor. I sit silently. I sit there, waiting for him to come back and tell me we're not moving. I sit, waiting for my tears to come. And when they do, they don't stop falling.

_Monday Afternoon, Hollywood Arts. Asphalt café 12:05pm_

I sit alone in the Asphalt café for the others to arrive. I sigh deeply before prodding a tomato from my salad with a plastic fork._ How am I meant to break the news to them? Will I tell them? or will I just lock it away like I always do?. _'' Hey cat'' My thoughts were interrupted when a light brown haired girl approaches me. ''Hi tori'' I sigh. ''hey little red head'' Andre calls from behind.

The two take a seat at my left ''Hi Andre''. The pair look at me then each other before plunging themselves into a deep conversation. Jade, Beck and Robbie soon approach the table. Once they're seated I look up from my salad to admire them. All of them smiling happily.

It makes me sad to think I'll be leaving them. It makes me so sad I begin to cry. Jade who is seated to my right, instinctively puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into a hug. I know Jade is not the one for hugs but she sure does have a soft spot when it comes to me. I wipe my eyes with the corner of my sleeve before looking up again. Everyone has their eyes on me. Eyes full of concern.

''I guess...I guess you all knew this was coming'' I begin ''I guess you all knew from this.. from this morning that things...things haven't been right''. I look down to my lap and begin to fiddle with my fingers. They start to blur. I'm crying.

''And well they're not. My_ dumb_ parents decided that we're going to move because our house is full of bad memories and what they're _really_ trying to say is that they want to get away from the problems my brother is having!'' I finish

''Wait. If you move, doesn't that mean your leaving Hollywood arts?'' I hear Andre say. I nod sadly. The group and I sit in silence for what seems like forever. Robbie, however, breaks that silence. ''I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad. Maybe your just...moving up the road or something''.

The others nod and mumble in agreement. '' No'' I say ''its 'not up the road' or 'across the street'! its, its. its to Seattle!''. I start to tear up again. Only this time-I'm not the only one.


	2. The Last Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly or Victorious - sadly**

A lot has passed since the day I found out I was moving. The school year is slowly coming to an end and the amount of school work has lessened. I stand at the gates of Hollywood Arts- waiting for my Dad to come pick me up. Tonight is our last night in LA and my friends and I were meant to be having an evening out. Sadly_ none _of them can make it. In the distance I see my dad's car pull up into the parking lot. I'm just about to walk over to it when a hand grabs my shoulder. It's Robbie.

''Hi Robbie' I say sadly 'what's up?'

''Hi…um…Hey Cat'' He stammers back. I look at him-puzzled. What's up with him, He's never usually this nervous around me. ''Look Robbie'' I say slightly annoyed ''my dad is waiting for me and I got to go home to pack so if you don't mind-''

''No wait!'' he cuts me off. 'Listen I felt bad about not spending your last day in LA with you so I cancelled all my plans to take you out somewhere-I hope you're not too busy'' He finishes with a goofy smile. A goofy smile I simply cannot resist. My expression softens and my body relaxes. It's nice to know somebody cares. ''sure Robbie!'' I smile.

''Great!'' he replies ''I'll pick you up for eight''

''Okay''

''Okay''

'See you''

''Bye''

My dad bibs the car horn. A sign he wants me to hurry up. Before I go I turn back to Robbie. '' Hey Robbie'' I call out ''Thank you''. Before he has time to respond I skip down to my Dad's car and open the door. I slide in and buckle up my seatbelt. ''Ready to go'' My dad asks. ''Yup'' I reply

* * *

><p>I'm just putting on my favourite pair of nude heels when Robbie arrives. ''Cat! Sweetie'' My mom shouts ''Robbie's here!'' .'Coming!'' I call back. I look in the mirror one last time to check how I look. My nude wrap dress fits perfectly and matches my nude heels and lipstick.<em> Beautiful As ever.<em> Before I head downstairs I grab my gold earrings and pop them on as well as a matching Parents along with Robbie are standing at the bottom of the stairs as I come down. If you'd seen it you'd think it was a scene from a movie about prom.

''You look great Kitty'' My dad smiles.

''What a wonderful choice of outfit cat'' My mom adds.

''Thanks both of you'' I smile at them warmly before grabbing my nude (yes I think it is apparent that I love nude) clutch bag '' you ready to go Robbie?''

''Yeah let's get going'' he responds taking my arm and opening the door for me.

* * *

><p>Robbie holds open the door to his brand new car for and closes it as I slide in. ''Thanks for doing this for me Robbie-you didn't have to you know'' I say breaking the silence as he pulls away from my house. '' Of course I did' he pauses to turn on the radio ''you're my best friend''. I smile at him sadly. <em>A best friend I am definitely going to miss<em>. Although our drive is silent it's comfortable. I look out the window admiring the streets of LA- wanting to take it all in before I leave. '' Hey Robbie'' He nods to indicate he's listening ''where exactly are we _going_ ''. Robbie parks up the car as we stop at a red light- he then shifts himself in order to face me. ''You'll see''. A dangerous grin spreads across his lips and I can't help but giggle at this.

Around five minutes before we arrive at our destination Robbie hands me a blind fold. When I ask him what's it's for he simply replies ''you'll see''. _Okay? Why I can't I just see now?_ What seems like hours but was probably only a few minutes the car finally came to a halt. _Finally_. ''Robbie are we there yet?'' I stop for a second to itch the bridge of my nose ''this _thing_ is starting to itch my face''. Robbie stifles a hearty laugh before exiting the car. Seconds later my door opens and helps me out. We walk up to what I think is a door before opening it. Robbie guides me in before removing my blindfold.

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

The lights come on. I recognise the place. _Tori's_ place. We step in. Why are we here? Where is Tori? We step further in and…

''_Surprise!''_

School Friends, Family and Teachers jump out from behind furniture.

They care. They actually care. A wide grin plays on my lips as music plays and confetti is thrown into the air. I look up to see a large handmade banner hanging from the celling saying _'We'll miss you kitty Cat' _in pink and red. _LIKE MY HAIR!_ The dot over the 'I' has whiskers coming from either side and there are paw prints splattered around the canvas, along with, with a pair of scissors?

''Like it?'' A voice says from behind me. I turn around to identify the voice as Beck's. He's wearing a tan leather jacket and black top with dark blue jeans and some smart shoes. His arm is tightly wrapped around Jade's waste. '' Like it?'' I look at them with a disgusted expression. Beck's smile changes to a frown and… well Jade? Jade's face is just the same as always. ''I… LOVE ITTTTTTTT!'' I squeak. Beck's expression relaxes and smile returns. I notice Jade still isn't smiling. I know what'll make her smile. '' Especially love the scissors!'' I wink at Jade. Her face immediately lights up.

'' Really 'cos you know it took me the whole week to get it perfect!'' Jade replies '' and…'' She is quickly cut off by Robbie. Who I didn't realise was still standing next to me. '' How do you know Cat even cares?'' Robbie states bluntly. I rise my hand up to my face to stifle a giggle before seeing an enraged Jade say '' you have five seconds to run''.

So the party continues. The fun bubbly atmosphere rises. We all dance along to the music and I socialise with all the other guests. Jade, Tori, Trina and I sing to the crowd and I dance with the guys- except for beck 'cos… you know… Jade. Jade eventually finds Robbie but I convince her to spare him since it's my last night here. I'm so happy and I don't ever want it to end. But sadly it does. The party slowly winds down when some random dude announces he has to leave. One by one people start to leave until it's me, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori. Not forgetting Trina.

'' That was a _great_ night'' I say plopping myself onto the couch '' Thanks you guys for the best night EVER!''. I think I may have had one too many sodas. Hiccup. '' Yup it sure was'' Tori agrees. We all sit in a comfortable silence. I take a few moments to really drink in my friends. ''I love you guys'' I whisper drawing them into a hug.

''And we love you Cat''


End file.
